


A good catch

by HisGlasses



Series: kaleidoscope of shenanigans (non-Ignoct drabbles) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, I guess Gladio knows, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prompto is shy, just guys being dorks, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Awkward teenage romance in the game centre.





	A good catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Promptfill on tumblr.
> 
> My very first time writing Promptio for the wonderful Lhugy, who probably loves Promptio the most in the world <3  
> Trying to get out of this writer's block, so please go easy on me.

A little tip to the right, just a little more. This time he’s got this.  
Prompto’s eyes were fixed on the shadow of the gripper arm just above the fluffy body of the moogle plush inside the glass case. A slow lick over his upper lip and another soft nudge against the pink bubble of the joystick. There. Perfect.

“Aren’t you trying a bit too hard?”

Prompto squeaked and spun around at the sudden voice from behind. In the process he yanked around the joystick and accidentally landed with one hand on the button that lowered the arm of the crane game with a beep-boop-ing sound, much to the blond’s distress.

“Oh come on really?! Just when I was sure to-- oh, uh, hey, G-Gladio?”, Prompto stuttered, forcing on a broad smile that was far too wide to be comfortable. Of course he had to run into him when he was still practising. And alone. And then yell at him. Oh shit.

“Not with His Highness today?”  
Gladio tipped two fingers against his cap, returning the grin. He only wore it when jobbing at the game centre. Noctis had told him.

“Yeeaah, Noct said he had... stuff to do? So, that’s why I came alone. Because I like it here. Playing... games and... stuff. Yeah.”  
This was more than awkward. He could see that Gladio was holding back a snort and that didn’t help with anything.  
“What?!”

“Nah, don’t mind that. Sorry for distracting you just now.”  
The big guy pushed Prompto gently aside (no, there was definitely not anything like a fluttering in his stomach, at the touch of him against his shoulder, no way) to fiddle around with the game machine.  
“That one’s on me.”

Prompto swallowed as Gladio casually leaned against the glass case.

“Then show me what the expert gamer can do.”

Oh no. That was unexpected. Well, it was not like Prompto had gone to the game centre for the past weeks to train himself at the crane games in order to totally look cool and impress the person standing now right in front of him by snatching one of the plushs on the first try. And bringing Noctis had totally not been an excuse to be noticed by the Royal Shield, who was looking very nice and made Prompto all jittery and--

“You playing, or what?”

“Y-you bet!”, Prompto almost yelled, overly self-conscious and worrying if his face had gone as bright red as it felt. This was so embarrassing.  
“I’m a pro.”

Gladio chuckled.

A little tip to the right. No, not that far. And a little more to the back.  
This was not going well, especially not with a pair of (beautiful) amber eyes on him and his heart thundering in his ears. Prompto shook his head to free it from that flurry in his brain. He had trained for this. He was bound to do this some day, which happened to be today. No messing up this time.

Prompto zeroed in on his target and tried to forget that his other target was watching him. It worked. Shortly.

At least until he noticed that Gladio had changed places and was now standing behind him. Very close.

“That one here’s got a little weaker arms than the one you’re usually playing at. Might wanna opt for a spot a little more to the front.”

Prompto didn’t really know what he should panic about first. The fact that he was about to miss his catch or the fact that Gladio had been watching him playing regularly to the point of where exactly he usually played or the more than overwhelming sensation of Gladio’s hands guiding his own on the control buttons and his chest close to his back. And other things. Lower things. Oh Gods. There was way too much to freak out over.

“I-I know w-what I a-am d-doing!!”, Prompto stammered and slammed his hand onto the “down”-button, regretting his rash action only the tiniest bit.

Strangely enough the call had been good and only moments later the moogle dropped into the prize box.

“Huh, looks like you really do”, Gladio huffed and gave Prompto’s slim shoulders a rather strong acknowledging swat.

“T-told you so!”, Prompto returned, still crazed but triumphant as he took out his prize.  
”N-no big deal! You know, I’ve been here so often and, actually this little guy comes straight out of a video game, so I memorised his stats and size, weight etc. to know where to strike best. Gotta know your facts”, Prompto fingergunned at the taller one. This was so not cool.

Gladio snorted.  
“Guess sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy then, huh”, he threw at the blond together with a wink that made Prompto’s heart skip a beat.

“Y-yeah, totally.”

“Right. And my advice wasn’t that much of a big deal.”

“I... guess?”  
Prompto pursed his lips at Gladio’s raised eyebrow.  
“Y-you’ll see! Next time, I’ll show you what I can really do!”, he yelled as he pulled the moogle close, turned on his heels and hastily made for the exit.

“See you tomorrow then” was the only thing he heard under his racing pulse. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulled the moogle up to his face but did not forget to raise a hand in an ok-sign.


End file.
